Ballad
by Aficaria
Summary: "Xion!" I screamed as loud as I could, but not a single speck of light was left from her usual cerulean eyes. "Xion.." I whispered once more, but she's gone. *Cover Picture is by x-skittlebun on Deviantart! Go Follow her :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cerulean eyes locked onto the clock tower as the metronome rang its twelfth chime.

It was precisely eight in the evening and the young maiden could hear the sound of carriages and horses grumbling onto the hard pavement floor.

Her heart thumped as hard as her ears could ring, but she could not do anything about it.

Her eyes trails back to her two friends seated in front of her.

Their faces were dazzling and radiated with a delightful smile.

They could not stop giggling as they were excited of what is to come.

The maiden was simply amused at her friend's optimism; she could even learn a thing or two about their enthusiasm.

But how could she, it was a mistake after all.

On the other side, the mischievous young prince grumbled as his servants put him into the most ridiculous tunic made.

The only reason why he did not have half a mind to strip it to there's nothing left was because of its colour.

If it weren't for it being black, he would have thrown a tantrum.

Golden orbs glared at his cousin as the blonde just giggled non-stop beside him.

They were both forced into their clothing, despite his cousin being adequate about it.

The ravenette simply let out a sigh and looked back into the mirror in front of him.

He hated being pushed around by his father, but if this what he has to go through to be finally crowned as king of Radiant Garden, then so be it.

Both young adults let out their more exasperated sigh, both knowing that they had no choice but to endure what it is to come behind those ceiling-to-floor doors.

Their birthdays was a start, and only a few days to go before they are allegedly old enough to take the throne.

Yet, the only thing standing in their way was a partner to rule.

Both ravenettes placed their hands to their heart, praying silently to themselves.

" _Lord, please let this be an unforgettable night.  
A night, I won't forget."_


	2. Vanitas

**Vanitas**

 **T** he sound of the clock tower chiming could be heard from a distance.

How I hated that clock tower, always waking me up during the most irregular time ever. In the break of dawn, the clock would constantly blare out its annoying voice. Sometimes I'll hope, once I become king; that clock tower would cease to exist. The building was not only annoying; it was hideous to look at. The gigantic clock would be seen just right in front of my dorm's window, allowing the sound to vibrate through the glass frame at higher frequency.

On occasions, I would always wonder if my father had placed me in this room just because he knew I would never get up from bed. I let out a loud sigh and tossed to the other side, praying the sound to quickly cease. But that wasn't going to happen. You see, the usual call of the clock tower means the worst thing I hate in the morning would arrive soon. Before I could even fall back asleep, the sound of the door being pushed open was heard from the side.

"Van, get up."

I grumbled angrily before hiding myself under the sheets. The sound of heels tapping on the floor gets louder and before I knew it, I was bare and freezing cold. Feeling my temper growing, I immediately got up and glared at the guilty.

"I swear, would it kill for someone to get extra sleep?" I shouted at the maid. Aqua simply rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, opening the windows and shining some light to my dark filled room. My patience was slimming by the second as she strides slowly around the room.

"Aqua!" I shouted once more.

Despite her being a normal castle maid, she was the only one who dared or even allowed to call me by my name. Anyone else besides her and Ventus would never dare to call me 'Vanitas'. That goes to show how scary I am to other people—but to these two, I'm just an adorable puppy.

Tired azure eyes landed on me, "Vanitas, I'm merely doing my job. Now would it kill you to get off your bed and put on some clothes."

I let out a sigh and fell back on my bed, "And if I don't comply?"

"I'll just simply call in Sir Ventus to come over and tackle you." She smirked, "I'm pretty sure you would like that kind of morning, yes mi 'Lord?"

"No thank you." I immediately retort, shivering at the thought. I stride off the side of the bed and immediately made my way to the greenroom.

x

That was the norm in Hollow Bastion's central castle. My father, Xehanort was the king of this desolated world whereas I am the rightful heir to the throne. Despite my father's tyranny during his ruling, he was a great ruler. That old man; even with his age, had people begging on their knees—rich or poor.

Which brings to me, I was not like my father. Despite my cruelty and my bashfulness, I was not the type who loved responsibilities. My cousin was the responsible one. Ventus showed more of the light, whereas I showed more of the dark. However, even with Hollow Bastion residents begging Ventus to take the spot; Ventus had his own throne to rule in the future—the Land of Departure.

Why was Ventus staying in my castle you asked?

Uncle Eraqus was having a hard time in the castle, making it difficult for him to educate Ventus on how to be a proper ruler during the forthcoming. And since my father was considered strategically well and prosper, Xehanort offered to develop Ventus' governing skills.

I looked back at the dreadful clock tower. It only took me fifteen minutes to get ready, how depressing. I slowly strapped on my leather boots before making my way out of the door and into the castle halls.

"Vani!" Ventus ran over and tackled me to the ground, making a loud thud—the sound of my bones cracking altogether. "Vani! Good morning my handsome prince!"

"Ventus, could you get your fat tush of my back?!" Oh Lord, what have I done to deserve this life.

The blonde merely giggled before jumping to the side. "Oh Vani, get a grip. Today's the day!"

Pushing myself up, I dusted specks of dirt of my clothes. Raising a brow, I gave him a questionable face. "And what day is today, exactly."

Ventus gave me a look of shock before rolling his eyes. "Goodness cousin, you don't even know when you're even born." He sighed, "I guess I can't be surprised since you couldn't even bother getting up early and getting your day all planned out."

"Wait, today's the day?" I questioned one more time. Ventus answered me a look like as if I had asked a foolish question before walking off to the dining room.

 _Birthday? Already?_ I whispered to myself before striding behind the blonde. Birthday, it means today's also the day of the ridiculous ball. I flinched at the thought and immediately pushing it aside. Has the day really come, the day when I turn into an eighteen-year-old?

x

Xehanort was seen seated at the front of the dining table. Surrounding the king was his humble servants, busily calculating and discussing some business matters. I nodded an acknowledgement to the old man before taking my seat at the other end of the table, Ventus beside me.

"Good morning."

Ventus smiled brightly at him before giving the most cheerful greeting. Xehanort turned back to me, showing me his usual nonchalant expression. He waved his hand and the servants immediately dispersed, walking off to do their other chores.

"Happy Birthday, son." He added, "Today is the day you will meet Princess Kairi for the first time."

I squinted my eyes at him before turning my attention to the breakfast in front of me. Thinking of that red-head made my appetite cease, I let out a tired sigh and reached out for the fork. Princess Kairi was not as bad as it sounds, but thinking that she would be my queen gives me the chills.

"Right." I replied. Immediately sensing my attitude, Ventus quickly changed the topic before Xehanort went any further.

I did not pay any attention to what they were discussing on about. My mind stayed glued to the fact that I was going to be wedded with a woman like Kairi. It was not that I did not know her, She is a stunning and beautiful maiden. Any other prince would die to get her hand in marriage, but not me. She wasn't my type, too giddy and too needy.

"Vanitas, make sure you do what you're supposed to do." My father said suddenly.

How distressing. Taking my last bite of my breakfast, I pushed myself off the chair.

"Excuse me." I merely said, before making my way to my study. I did not bother listening to my old man's calls; I just didn't want to be bothered.

x

Walking into the large room, my legs automatically lead me to the settee in the middle. Laying my body down, I dive into a day dream. The only place where I could find peace is my study room. Nobody would dare to disturb me here, and it had made me wonder why.

Grabbing an unfinished book from the side, I started to read its contents. Each word showering me with more and more information. Maybe it was because of the chilling air, or the smell of antique books. But it had always made me calm. Maybe it was because I had a soft spot for books or knowledge.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I had finished with the writing. Tossing it aside with the other pile of finished publications—my eyes slowly coming into a close, falling into a blissful sleep.

I awoke to the sound of heels clanking on the marble floors. I pushed myself up, groggily looking at the shadow of the nuisance.

"Your highness, it's time to get ready." Aqua merely implied, turning on the lamp beside me.

"W-what time is it?"

Aqua laughed silently, ignoring my question. She grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me out of the room. "If I told you, you wouldn't have bothered getting up." She was right, and I had no way of tackling that. I merely grumbled and comply to her, allowing her to command me around.

I wondered if tonight would be better than I expected to be. I turned my attention to windows, towering over the ceiling. I laughed to myself, no way would it be. It's just going to be the usual babble and more physical footwork. The thought of it tires me.

Or at least, that's what I hope it wouldn't be.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! This is it! The first chapter of Ballad!_**

 ** _My plans for the storyline are to go on by the P.O.V of the characters, starting with Prince Vanitas! I'm pretty sure you would've figured out by now it's dated back in the old days, where there's not a single technology or whatsoever present!_**

 ** _Of course, I would hope that everyone would be patient with me since I'm also having my finals coming in two months. But besides that, I would try to update as much as possible. This would be an extremely short story. I'm guessing it would be less than 10 chapters long?_**

 ** _But either way, I might change the ratings to 'rated M' sooner or later._**

 ** _Ciao!_**


End file.
